Scotty You're Fired
"Scotty You're Fired" is a Code LTIB parody of SpongeBob You're Fired. Plot Scotty Raven Jay is working happily at the LTIB Studio and is making a blooper while Sam Jay sleeps on the job. When he finishes making the shield, Ben Wilburn Warner suddenly arrives and yells that Scotty is fired. Scotty is devastated by the news as Mr. Warner says the reason why he is firing him is because he found out he can save a nickel if he cuts off Scotty's salary completely. Sam then asks about his status, but Mr. Warner states he can't be fired as he is too famous, to his dismay. Scotty offers to work for free, but Mr. Warner stated he already thought of that, though he had found out he cannot because it is illegal and he would lose his vendor's license. As a result, Scotty throws a tantrum and floods the studio since the explosion burst the water containers. Not sympathetic to this, Sam throws Scotty out and tells him he should come back "as a member of the audience," which makes him cry before Sam closes the blinds on a sulking Scotty. Then, he congratulates Mr. Warner for his decision and asks him who is going to handle the bloopers. Mr. Warner tells him that since everyone enjoys the bloopers, everyone should enjoy his bloopers as well. Then his shield spontaneously catches fire as Sam comments on the impending failure. Scotty then goes home, still sad about his situation, as he is comforted by Warner Brock Sheldon who wants to be fed. Scotty feeds him, but continues to cry as he hears George Raven crying because he is doing so too. Feeling bad, Scotty invites him to come inside, before telling him about his situation. However, Guy tells him that being unemployed is the best gig that he knows and tells Scotty he is going to come back the next day to tell him the steps of glorious unemployment. Scotty reluctantly accepts, but warns Guy that he is committing suicide the day after Guy's tour. The next day, Guy arrives to get Scotty, who appears depressed and disheveled, as Guy tells him the 3 steps of glorious unemployment, or as Guy likes to call it, "fun-employment." The steps are breakfast with Sam, taking a mid-morning siesta, and free lunch with friends. First, they go to Sam's house and step on his plants. Angered, Sam throws food at them to go away as Guy compliments on Scotty's "fun-employment" spirit. Next, Guy and Scotty hide to sleep, but Guy wants Scotty to get out as he wants personal space. Scotty renews his suicide threat, only to not go through with it as Guy wakes up. Then, they go to Hazel Blue's house, where she is handing out food which is toxic waste that gives off mutations, such as a puffy face for one person and an extra forehead for Guy. Hazel then notices Scotty, who tells her he lost his job and tries to eat the food that she made, but she quickly prevents him from eating the slop, as he asks about it and she explains her real goal is doing a psychological test to determine how much stuff they eat, for free. Hazel then tells Scotty that he needs to get a new job and not be like the "freeloaders." Motivated by her words, Scotty tells Guy that "fun-employment" may be fun for him but he needs to get a new job. While Guy's second head insults him, Guy angrily hits the latter for insulting his brother and tells Scotty to go ahead with his decision. With that, he turns from a depressed, suicidal logo brother to a happy, joyful logo brother again, and he goes looking for a job. The first job Scotty arrives at is the Weenie Hut, where he gets employed by Wally Warner. However, Wally soon fires Scotty due to him making Weenie Shields instead of hot dogs. Next, Scotty goes to Pizza Piehole where he gets hired by Pizza Peter to make pizzas, but Scotty makes a Pizza Shield, much to Pizza Peter's disapproval, resulting in Scotty getting fired again. Next, Scotty goes to Taco Sombrero; he gets hired and makes a Burrito Shield, but Taco Hank Karl rejects it, so he gets fired once again. Scotty then cries an excuse to Taco Hank, but the latter just strictly fires him. Next and shortly, a crying Scotty goes to Wet Noodle, but he gets fired yet again, and Noodle Jimmy Mason throws the Noodle Shield on Scotty, causing him to say he'll take his cooking home. Scotty is crying about being fired several times in one day as he goes home. When he arrives home, WB Shield asks him for food, but he says he does not have any, so he makes a homemade can of food for Gary. Scotty tastes a bit of it, saying it tastes great. WB Shield eats the food, saying it is the best food he ever tasted. Guy also eats the food. Scotty gets an idea to work at ShieldPo, the company his homemade recipe is based off of. Before Scotty could leave however, Wally kidnaps him and takes him away. It turns out Wally wants to "promote" him because of his idea of Weenie Shields, while ignoring his mentioning of firing him. Scotty can't leave because he got chained. Then Peter comes along and frees him with pizza sauce, only for him to kidnap him with bread stick cuffs. Soon it is a war against all the owners of each restaurant who now see how useful Scotty's creations were. This results in a tug of war until the Killer WB Shield defeats them and takes him back to the LTIB Studio, where angry audience members are leaving because of Mr. Warner's terrible ideas for bloopers. Mr. Warner thanks Killer WB Shield, who is then revealed to be Sam in disguise, for bringing Scotty back. Sam admits that he hates it when an LTIB episode ends up failing due to Mr. Warner trying to take control of everything. He begs Scotty to come back and become a logo guy again, to the point of proposing marriage to him. Scotty accepts Sam's proposal and says he would become the logo guy again if it was okay with Mr. Warner, who apologizes to Scotty for firing him in the first place since the LTIB Studio is falling apart without him, and rehires Scotty. Ecstatic at being rehired, Scotty cleans the whole studio and gives Mr. Warner a new suit and Sam his wedding dress. Scotty later subjects the audience to his bloopers again, even inviting his old bosses over for a viewing to make amends. Mr. Warner then says that to make up for the nickel he lost, he installed a pay toilet, which costs a nickel to use. Category:Events Category:LTIB